


If You Build It (He Will Come)

by bironic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fucking Machines, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Milking, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy, pervertible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loses a bet but gains an opportunity to confess a long-loved kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Build It (He Will Come)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Milking machine, pervertible, mutual porn-watching and fantasizing, talk of bondage and toys, nonjudgmental kidding around about crossdressing, hints of dom/sub dynamics.
> 
> For my Kink Bingo "fucking machines" square.

And this, thinks John, is why he should never make a math bet with Radek. He'll just end up losing and agreeing to screen his favorite shameful porn.

He hesitates with his fingers on the laptop touchpad, cursor hovering over the file called "milking01.avi."

"Go on, then," Radek says at his back.

John thinks about sliding the mouse up and clicking on "milfs_on_the_loose.mov" instead. It's not like Radek will know. Except, somehow, he will. And part of John does want him to see the real file—wants to let him in on this embarrassing, thrilling secret. Wants to find out what'll happen afterwards. God knows they've been open enough about their kinks so far.

"I know what you are thinking," Radek says. "May I remind you that if you forfeit, you play jumper taxi service to the mainland for one month."

John double-clicks "milking01" and puts his hands on the blanket before he can change his mind. It feels like bracing for impact.

On the screen, the faceless man's hairy legs and paunch contrast with a pair of lace-trimmed women's panties. Radek makes a quiet, considering sound. John waits. He'll figure out soon enough that the cross-dressing is incidental.

It's the work of a few moments for Porn Guy to step out of the panties, arrange himself on his knees and switch on the machine that sits to one side. The humming motor and steady clicking like shocks of electricity rise from the laptop's tinny speakers. The guy picks up one of the cylindrical steel milking cups, its rubber-lined rim glistening with lube, and holds it to the tip of his erection, circling. When the vacuum takes hold, sucking in his erection to the root, the guy groans, and John can't help taking a breath himself.

"Ah," says Radek.

It's the motion that really does it after that. John knows the clip by heart, and he always tenses with anticipation before it happens. First Porn Guy grabs a few of the other cups attached to the machine and presses his hand over the openings as well as he can to increase the suction. Then he shuffles backward. At the magic distance, with just enough coverage from his palm on the extra cups, the cup on his dick loosens and starts to suckle him. He doesn't have to touch it to keep it in place.

Radek hasn't pulled away yet or laughed or shut the laptop in disgust, which is a good sign. Of course, that doesn't mean John is man enough to turn and look at his face. He doesn't realize how much of his tension comes from apprehension about Radek's reaction until Radek hooks his chin over John's shoulder and slides an arm around to fondle him. Despite the nerves, John's already hardening—this clip never fails to get him going—and he presses into Radek's touch with a low sound that's part need and part relief.

"Very interesting," Radek says. "Like a mouth, but not a mouth. Like a hand, but not a hand."

John spreads his legs a little further apart and hums. There's something about watching the opaque mechanical cup bobbing that feels fresher than watching a blow job. He can't see the suction, but he knows it's there, pulsing steadily, inside the steel where the lining is soft and slick.

"Tell me: Is it the power of the vacuum, or is it the machine itself?" Radek asks.

"Um," says John. A part of him can't believe they're actually watching this clip—actually talking about it. The rest of him just goes with it. "Mostly the machine," he admits.

Porn Guy is groaning. The sounds are unquestionably real.

"Steady," Radek muses. "Consistent. Untiring. Uncaring. Cold. Inhuman. Am I on the right track?"

John presses harder into Radek's palm.

He can hear the smile in the words that come next. "Perverted. Shameful. Secret. But that is part of the appeal, no? The thrill of the forbidden? The potential for humiliation?"

John takes a breath. "Yeah."

"Yet you allowed me to see this, with you. To know. You wanted me to see."

"Yeah."

Radek is unbuttoning John's pants. "Why this one, I wonder."

John hopes that's rhetorical. He lifts up to give Radek better access.

"A—how do you say—a fucking machine that sucks instead of penetrating," Radek says as his hand worms under John's boxers. "Oscillating vacuum power instead of a piston with a phallus or a sleeve. It would be simple enough to build."

John jerks; arches up, bare, into Radek's hand, legs spreading, and leans back into Radek's chest.

Radek startles too, but he recovers fast, gets his hand back on John and starts a slow pump. "Did you even know you want that?" he asks at John's ear. "You can have it. I could build it for you. M4A-whatever it is, the planet with the purple goats, they have machines like that. I am sure one of our agricultural scientists could devise a reason to trade for one."

"…Seriously?" John asks. He loves this clip series, he's loved it for years, but he's never thought about reenacting it himself. Has he? Is that why he chose this one to share tonight? He grips the blanket and makes the tiniest motions with his hips in time with Radek's pulls, sweat coming out on his upper lip.

"Seriously," Radek says and nips at the shell of John's ear. "Or I could requisition parts for an unspecified special project and make it from scratch. Do you have a DIY kink as well? I could wear a tool belt. Would be very manly."

Deadpan, John says, "Oh, yeah, get your hands dirty and talk tech to me, Doc." Radek chuckles, possibly because he knows John actually does kind of get turned on by his brain. John soothes his teasing by sliding one hand back and up to rub at the bulge between Radek's legs as best as he can, given the awkward angle.

Porn Guy is having trouble keeping his hand over enough of the extra cups. The one on his dick slips down to the head and almost falls off entirely. He has to get a better grip on the other cups and adjust a valve to get the main cup to suck properly again. John's gut clenches with pleasure when it reengages.

Radek makes another thoughtful sound as he watches Porn Guy's struggles. "We can engineer it so the suction is stronger."

"No," John says. "Well, maybe. It builds tension." Radek grips him tighter and it's good, it's really damn good. "Feels—better when he gets it right."

"Mm, I see. You do like teasing, no matter how much you pretend not to; I shouldn't be surprised." His other hand is tracing patterns across John's chest, plucking at the shirt buttons but not opening them.

Porn Guy still can't get a good rhythm going. Just when the cup seems like it's on a path to get him off, one of the others slips free and he loses suction again. Then he finds a solution by placing a couple of the extra cups on his thigh and letting them suck white rings there. The one on his dick pulls and releases with renewed strength, and he moans again, long and satisfied-sounding. John presses harder into Radek's hold.

"Maybe I would do that on your nipples," Radek says. He pinches one through John's shirt, earning a groan of his own. "Let the machine suckle you in three places until you don't know which way to move. I think you'd like that, hm?"

"Hell yes," John manages. He doesn't know if they're talking through a fantasy or making plans. Right now he doesn't care.

"Maybe one on your balls next." His hand dips down to stroke there for a few moments. "Opening and closing the valves would let me decide how hard to let it pull at you."

This time, all John gets out is a noise.

"Maybe I would tie you up and turn it on and sit down across the room and watch while it sucked you off by itself. A machine that takes pleasure from you without feeling any of its own."

"Unh." John's rocking shamelessly into Radek's hands now.

"Maybe some of the tubes would fall off and you would have to squirm around to try to get them back on you, until you give up and beg me to come over and put them back. Finish you off."

John is sure he's lost any coordination he may have had with his hand on Radek. It's taking most of what he's got to watch, listen, imagine and feel at the same time.

Moaning harder than ever, Porn Guy pulls off the cup and grabs his dick in time for the money shot. His groan of release has John straining into Radek's touch, but he's just not there yet.

"Damn," he breathes. "I'm close. Just—"

"Put on the next one," Radek says. Then, "No, I will do it." He reaches out, forcing John to lean forward as well, and double-clicks "milking02.avi."

"There," he says, and puts his hands back where John needs them.

In this one, Porn Guy lies face-down across two pieces of furniture with his stomach and dick hanging in the air between them. There's hardly any setup before he turns on the machine; the cup sucks him in and starts pumping, firm and fast. Working against gravity with no hands, no mouth, only the floppy tube connecting it to the main canister as it slides whole inches up and down Porn Guy's dick, it looks even more like a sentient machine than in the last clip. John shivers.

Radek says, "I think you would like a plug to fill you while the machine sucks."

"Nnng," is about the best way John can articulate things right now. Radek's got his shirt open enough to work his arm beneath and stroke in random directions across John's chest and belly, thumbing his nipples, squeezing his pecs and sides, scratching through his chest hair and soothing with his palm. By now he knows where to touch to draw things out or get John over the edge. John leans back and lets Radek manipulate him like a set of misaligned Ancient crystals.

"Or maybe, one day, I will build a second machine to take you from behind, and we will put you under them both at the same time. One to push in and one to suck out. Something tells me you would like that even more."

"Shit," says John. The visuals on the screen and in his head, together with Radek's hands, have him squirming toward release.

"I know I would like it. Watching you with the tubes stuck all over you as you writhe. Hearing your moans over the sound of the vacuum. Maybe I would not be able to stand it, this machine giving you so much pleasure, and I would pull out the plug so I could be in you when you come."

Porn Guy zooms his camera in. His dick and balls jiggle, pink and shiny and hairless, as the machine goes at him and goes at him.

"Oh," John groans. "Yeah, like that, keep—"

He comes over Radek's hand with a roll of his hips and that desperate noise he's never learned to suppress. He closes his eyes, but the milking machine's motions continue behind his eyelids.

Radek holds him, slowing his strokes as John comes down. He nuzzles at the side of John's head, the edge of his glasses dragging through John's sweaty hair. "Felt like a good one, yes?"

"Mm," John replies. He turns his head for a kiss.

Soon Porn Guy's moans pick up, drawing their attention back to the laptop. In this clip, Porn Guy shoots into the cup, bucking into suction that has no support behind it. John closes the media player as Porn Guy shuts off the machine, before the cup falls to the floor. The rest is just heavy breathing and recovery.

"Imagine how much better it will be when we hook you up to something like that," Radek says with a twist of a smile. "For one thing, you would look better than he does in women's underthings."

John snorts. Still feeling kind of high from the orgasm and from the newfound possibility of being worked over by a machine like that himself, he turns them on the narrow bed so Radek is on his back with John on all fours over him. Radek's glasses have gone slightly askew, and his hair is as unkempt as ever. John opens Radek's pants and carefully draws them down his thighs. Radek still goes pink whenever he's first exposed, which John won't admit he still gets a kick out of, even though Radek has probably figured it out.

"My engineer boyfriend does come in handy sometimes," John drawls as he lowers his head.

Radek puts a hand in his hair. Before he goes nonverbal, he says, "You will have your turn to reciprocate. I—ah, that's good—I have always wondered what it is like to fuck on a ship in zero gravity."

John pulls off. "Messy. Not to mention, ever heard of space sickness?"

Radek makes a face at him. "Do not ruin my fantasy. Now get back to work, before I leave you for a machine that will do my bidding."

"Nah," says John. "They're good for repetitive motion, but could they do this?" He pushes in a spit-slick finger and does that thing with his tongue that makes Radek's spine arch. Their conversation trails off into sucking noises and moans.

On the laptop, "milking03.avi" waits to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/262803.html>, where you can find links to the clips that inspired this story.


End file.
